moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Berennith Silverspell
From the forests of Eversong, Berennith Silverspell was a well-learned magister who had served the Dawnmarch under Jaehaera Dayfall, a well respected friend and ally. He continued his studies up until his death following the Siege of Tirisfal. =Description= ----Berennith was a tall, slender elf with pale skin, marred by man-made and nature-inflicted scars. His face was gaunt, it having its own array of blemishes and disfigurements. High cheekbones and sunken cheeks defined his angular face, grey wide-set eyes watched restlessly beneath his elven brow. His hair fell long and pale in colour, falling down to the elf's wide shoulders, and at times farther. His personality would be well represented in how the elf carried himself. Shoulders rolled back and his head held high, walking with a certain high elf swagger that has been well associated with the people. His posture would be almost royal, as he carried with himself dignity and a sense of national pride. Armor Arms Beloth'vendelor, Greatstaff of the Advisor -- The staff radiated with arcane energy; the golden hue intensified with the glory of the Quel'dorei survivors. It had been forged generations ago to serve the arcane advisors to elven lords, and now it rested in the hands of the Silverspell dynasty. The staff resembled the elven weaponry of Silvermoon's golden age. The long golden shaft of the stave extended 9 feet from the less interesting bottom; consisting of a small crystal fixed into a sharpened point, to a beautiful looking apex. The apex of the staff resembled the outstretched wings of a phoenix, the edges glimmering with arcane energies as well as being sharp to the touch. Between the two wings of the staff sat three in fixed green jems. The largest one sat below the other two upon the apex's head. The other two rested on a fixture jutting out in between the golden wings, similar to the design upon the stave's bottom. The weapon would be a thing to behold, capturing the grandeur of pre-Scourge Quel'dorei design in all of its glory. Seloth's Fury -- An elven blade burning bright with the pride of the remaining Quel'dorei, Seloth's Fury was forged during the Troll Wars and was shattered during a major engagement with the Amani forces. Reforged and imbued with greater pyrokinetic properties, the blade now sings a song of the High Elves with each strike. If not in the possession of his greatstaff the elf would most definitely be carrying around his spellblade. Decorated with the original colours of House Silverspell in consideration, this blade is often mistaken for other, more powerful, elven weaponry belonging to the greater Quel'dorei and Sin'dorei houses. =History= ---- Early Life Born on the 30th of April to the Magister Vol'canor Silverspell and Lady Eriel of Therongrove. All recounts of Berennith's early life depict an easy lifestyle with nurturing parents and loving siblings. Berennith was indeed the youngest of three quel'dorei boys. He was, however, chosen by his father to follow him in the high-regarded order of Magisters. Unknown the reason; most attribute Vol'canor's love for his son stemming from the boys apparent connection to the arkhana, even from such a young age. The boy lived with his family in the grand city of Silvermoon, taking short jaunts to the Silverspell Manor still in construction and large elven cities dotting the landscape of Quel'thalas. It was within Silvermoon that Berennith began his long, arduous education in the magical arts; one that would define the first half of his life. Pre-Third War and Education After the many years within Silvermoon, Berennith was sent to study within Dalaran, capital of the human magi. While there he took resounding strides in the schools of illusion and conjuration, surpassing the likes of Archmage Gaffen, a well-known conjurer and ex-battle-mage. After twenty years of study Berennith left the purple city for his old home, taking residence in the now completed Silverspell Manor. Berennith would continue his family's lone lasting tradition of the breeding of dragonhawks. These would serve as pets or mounts for the elven peoples, and the Silverspells took great pride in their beasts. Following the abrupt death of his father by an unknown identity, Berennith rose to the order of Magisters. Through these times he would take up the duty of defending the stretches of elven border from Amani incursions by use of spell and blade. Through merciless victory against the greenskin invaders the magister would gain the title, Troll-Slayer. WIP! Beliefs Quirks Relationships Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:High Elf Category:Mages Category:Characters Category:Stormwind Circle of Magi Category:Magisters Category:House Dayfall